narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shout Out Your Desires!!!
, performed by "OKAMOTO'S", was the eighteenth ending for Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 219 and ended with episode 230, where it was replaced with Place to Try. Lyrics Rōmaji Ieieie! Ieieie! Ieieie! Dokidkiyun!! Dance Dance Dance to you Just Just Just to you All right! Akai itode tsunaga chyatenda Dareka gadarega o damashite achichi Sonna deiinoka? Ore wa chigauze wakanisunjyanee Kitanai kirei giragira no sora antanimo mieterunokai? Wakeshi kuaishi aisareta kotowa arunokai? Ore to antanokisuna wa douna terundai? C'mon! Waato dokyun debachibachi sunzen Ieieie! Dokidkiyun!! Ieieie! Aini mudawanee! Ieieie! Rōmaji (Full Version) IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! DOKI DOKYUUN !! Dance Dance Dance To You Just Just Just To You akai ito de tsunaga chattenda dareka ga dareka wo DAMA shite ACHICHI sonnande ii no ka ? ORE wa chigau ze baka nisunjanee kitanai kirei GIRAGIRA no sora anta ni mo mieteru no kai ? taiyou no tou no teppen made nobotte miro yo kangaeru na ! kanjiro ! tte hanashi nandaze C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! HAATO DOKYUN de BACHIBACHI sunzen IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! DOKI DOKYUUN ! IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! ai ni muda hanee ! Dive Dive Dive In You Birth Birth Birth Feelin' Good (Alright) DAME da ! tte iwarecha yokei ni yaritakute mou tamaranai hageshiku aishi aisareta koto wa aru no kai ? ORE to anta no kizuna wa dounatterundai ? C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! C'mon ! HAATO DOKYUN de BACHIBACHI sunzen IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! DOKI DOKYUUN ! IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! ai ni muda hanee ! sou-sou daro ?? IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! DOKI DOKYUUN ! IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! ai ni muda hanee ! IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! DOKI DOKYUUN ! IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE ! ai ni muda hanee ! IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE IE!! Kanji (Full Version) イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! ドキドキューン!! Dance Dance Dance to you Just Just Just to you 赤い糸で繋がっちゃってんだ 誰かが誰かをダマしてアチチ そんなんでいいのか? オレは違うぜ 馬鹿にすんじゃねぇ 汚い 綺麗 ギラギラの空 あんたにも見えてるのかい? 太陽の塔のてっぺんまで登ってみろよ 考えるな! 感じろ! って話なんだぜ C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! ハートドキュンでバチバチ寸前 イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! ドキドキューン! イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! 愛に無駄はねえ! Dive Dive Dive in you Birth Birth Birth feelin\' good (alright) ダメだ!って言われちゃ余計に やりたくてもうたまらない 激しく愛し愛されたことはあるのかい? オレとあんたの絆はどうなってるんだい? C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! C\'mon! ハートドキュンでバチバチ寸前 イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! ドキドキューン! イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! 愛に無駄はねえ! そう- そうだろ?? イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! ドキドキューン! イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! 愛に無駄はねえ! イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! ドキドキューン! イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエ! 愛に無駄はねえ! イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエイエイエイエ イエイエイエイエイエ イエ!! English Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons!! Dance, Dance, Dance to you Just, Just, Just to you You are completely tied by suspicion Someone is asking other to go that way, what is it so good to see? I'm not foolish to single that out I see cloudy, beautiful, glittering sky, don't you see it too? Climb up to the top of the lighthouse, and then see Think about it! Experience it! What a tale it would be C'mon! We, simple hearted people, deserved it Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Nothing pointless in love! Dive, Dive, Dive in you Birth, Birth, Birth, feelin' good It's useless! Cause trust is unbearable when too much Do deep, passionate love exist? Could we expect that from the bond between you and me? C'mon! We, simple hearted people, deserved it Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Nothing pointless in love! Isn't that true? Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Nothing pointless in love! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Nothing pointless in love! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Gaara * Gamakichi * Sai * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga * Yamato * Minato Namikaze * Kurama Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings